


One More Light

by SoWrongItsLottie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie
Summary: Artwork.myownway's summary:Four years ago, Valentine kidnapped Alec - no one knows what he did to him in the year he was held captive. All they know is whilst war was brewing on the streets of New York, Alec was missing, until finally, Alec shot an arrow through Valentine's heart and his secret layer exploding, leaving only Alec and his son who was barely one month old. Four years after being kidnapped all Alec has in his world is his son, Max. Having left the institute, refusing for Max to go under the Clave's testing he lived life as a mundane and Jace took his place as the head of the institute. As Max hit three it was time for him to go to school and with his new abilities coming to light, the only place safe for him was a School for Downworlders where his teacher Magnus Bane can teach him about his powers. Magnus is instantly drawn to the family and wants to know more about the mystery that is Alec Lightwood. Can Magnus be just what Alec needs to reassure him that the world is finally safe and help him raise his son? Or will Alec's fears and insecurities take over him like they've done for the past four years of his life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myownway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/gifts).



> Inspired By: One More Light
> 
> This art was made as part of the Hunter's Moon September Server Scavenger Hunt.

[You can find the story here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299095)


End file.
